Tant de facons de faire souffrir Dawn Summers
by Sunder
Summary: Lorsque Dawn se trouve face a une bien etrange vengeance...


****

Trickster par Sunder

__

19 jours.

La faire tomber dans un escalier, la voir se briser les vertebres a l'arrivée en bas des marches, la laisser paralisée, pleurant le drame de sa vie, qu'on l'acheve, qu'on la laisse mourir…

Tant de facon de faire souffrir Dawn Summers…

-Ca va Petey ?

-Ca va Dawnie.

Passant dans le couloir, sourire entendu, pas le temps de discuter, retard a son prochain cours. La vie est injuste, elle ignore qui il est, il sais ce qu'elle est.

Son regard s'attarde sur elle. Dawn est une tres jolie fille. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait aimer passionement mieux la connaître, etre son ami. 

Son vrai ami.

Dieu qu'il la trouve belle...

L'enfermer dans le labo de chimie, declencher un incendie, l'ecouter hurler, par dela la porte, que quelqu'un l'aide, par pitié. Respirer a plein poumons l'odeur de chair brulée.

Tant de facon de faire souffrir Dawn Summer.

Benji aimait le basket, fan des Hornets, ces loosers, au grand amusement de tout le monde. Il etait allergique aux produits laitiers, revait de devenir mecanicien Harley, agacait tout le monde avec son gout pour Iron Maiden et Sepultura, etait aimé de ses parents, de sa petite amie, de son petit frere…

L'enfermer dans la malle de sa voiture, la conduire a la casse, et la reduire a la simplicité d'un cube de metal ensanglanté.

Tant de facon de faire souffrir…Mais peut etre se repetait t'il ?

Une disparition parmis tant d'autres, avait soupiré en silence le policier, une affaire banale a Sunnydale…

Ce n'etait pas lui, qui le soir venu, entendait son frere mort le supplier de derriere sa fenetre de le laisser entrer chez eux, tout croc dehors. Pas lui qui devait s'enfoncer la tete dans son oreiller pour reussir a s'endormir.

Ce n'est pas le policier qui avait eté obligé d'enfoncer un pied de tabouret de bar dans le cœur de son propre frere, afin de l'empecher de tuer son ancienne petite amie, Linda, qui n'avait pas eu le courage de laisser la porte fermée.

Ce n'est pas le policier, qui depuis lors, etait obliger de vivre avec la souffrance, les cauchemars, la culpabilité.

Tout ca etait sa faute. La faute de Buffy Summers, 4 ans auparavant. La Faute d'Angelus, que sa betise avait relaché sur le monde, et qui avait assassiné son frere.

Dawn se retourna sur lui, et lui lanca un sourire, a l'approche de son casier. Tout comme lui, elle etait un peu solitaire, un peu en marge, marquée d'une reputation de bizarrerie moins justifiée qu'on ne pouvait le penser. Elle avait perdue sa mere, lui son frere, et tous deux detestaient les cheeseburgers de la cantine. Assez de details pour les rapprocher, sans forcement en faire de tres grands amis, du genre que pouvaient etre Willow Rosenberg et Alexander Harris.

Neanmoins il avait gagné sa confiance, necessaire a la mise en route de cette etape particuliere de son plan.

Un plan simple.

Œil pour œil, mort pour mort.

Il avait perdu son frere, la Tueuse perdrait sa sœur.

Meme si pour cela il devait ne plus jamais dormir en paix de sa vie.

Tant de facon de faire souffrir Dawn Summers.

Tant de facons, et la sienne etait la meilleur…

*****

De l'angle de son casier, elle croisa son regard, et rougit interieurement.

Dawn, ce sont de mauvaises pensées, mechante fille

Elle laissa echapper un sourire. Peter Sandoval etait vraiment mignon.

Et puis gentil aussi. Apres la mort de sa mere, il l'avait surpris un jour, en pleurs, adossée aux portes de la cafeteria. Il lui avait tendu un mouchoir , et etait rester a ses cotés jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux, tentant de la reconforter alors qu'elle pleurait sur son epaule. Un gentil garcon mignon, c'etait tout Peter.

Et la facon qu'il avait de la regarder… Parfois elle le surprenait a la devisager intensement, perdu dans ses pensées, et le voyait tenter de faire comme si de rien etait. Trop mignon, vraiment.

L'autre jour, a la cafeteria, il lui avait offert une part de tarte, alors qu'elle etait a court de monnaie.

Le genre d'attention dont elle revait le soir, dans son monde féerique personnel, alors que son chevalier la defendait avec ardeur face aux vampires, Dragons, Déesses malefiques, du tranchant de son epée…

Un chevalier qui depuis quelques semaines, partageait nombre de traits phisiques avec lui, justement.

Et puis il s'interessait a elle, ecoutant patiemment ses griefs contre Buffy, Willow, l'aidant lorsque ses devoirs etaient trop durs…

Elle ne lui racontait pas tout, bien sur, trucs de sœur de Tueuse oblige, mais elle aimait parler avec lui, plaisanter avec lui.

De loin, elle le regarda se lever, prendre son sac…se pencher pour prendre son sac…

Wow…Vraiment mignon.

*****

__

17 jours

Lorsqu'elle entra dans son champ de vision, lorsqu'elle passa a sa proximité, son cœur manqua un battement. 

Il l'avait deja vu souvent, bien sure, principalement durant ses observation de la maison Summers, il y'a deja deux ans. Pourtant, jamais jusqu'à aujourd'hui il ne l'avait croisée d'aussi pres. Il aurait presque pu la toucher.

Buffy Summers. La Tueuse.

Plus d'un an de recherches lui avait eté necessaire pour comprendre ce mot, le dernier jamais prononcé par son frere, alors que s'enfoncais le bois dans sa poitrine.

Tueuse.

Pendant 6 mois, il avait investit son argent de poche dans plusieurs livres, romans, revues, sur le vampirisme. Ses parents avaient vu dans cette passion etrange une echappatoire a sa peine.

La reponse lui etait venue, d'un antique ouvrage, poussiereux et corné, recuperé dans l'arriere d'une boutique d'esotherisme, en centre ville. Apres plusieurs dizaines de Dollars depensés, la reponse lui etait venue d'un livre vieux de 30 ans, acheté 80 cents.

Il se rapellait encore des mots.

"A chaque generation il est une elue. Toute seule, elle devra lutter face aux forces de l'ombre, aux vampires. Elle est la Tueuse…"

Lorsqu'elle passa a son niveau, il ne pu s'empecher de se retourner sur elle.

Incroyable.

Elle est la Tueuse, il en avait eté persuadé des la premiere fois qu'il l'avait vu. Rien, pourtant, ne le laissait paraitre.

6 mois encore avaient eté necessaires pour decouvrir son identité. 4 mois de preparation pour la premiere etape de sa recherche, rien que ca.

Capturer le vampire vivant n'avait pas eté facile. Sortir de nuit, sans reveiller ses parents, parcourir la ville , seul, une seringue hypodermique et une croix dans son manteau, en ignorant completement si l'un ou l'autre se montreraient a la hauteur de ses besoins, ne se fiant qu'aux legendes et a ses propres etudes. S'il s'etait trompé, que l'un ou l'autre objet s'etait montré ineficace, il etait mort, de toute facon. Trainer ensuite sa victime jusqu'à cette maison abandonnée, en bordure de la ville, sans croiser aucun de ses copains demoniaques, et avant qu'il ne se reveille… Un travail titanesque, pour l'enfant qu'il etait alors, mais le jeu en valait la peine…

Qui mieux qu'un vampire pouvait lui decrire la Tueuse ?

Enfermer la creature dans une cage metallique, volée au Zoo de la ville par deux etudiants de l'Université qu'il avait grassement payé. Attendre tranquillement qu'elle se reveille, et a l'aide d'une simple bouteille d'eau benite, commencer l'interrogatoire.

Blonde, petite, jeune, avait hurler le monstre, entre deux giclées de liquide. Il ignora son nom jusqu'à la fin, mais cela lui suffisait, il pu passer a la seconde etape. 

Reconnaissant sa sœur, Dawn se dirigea vers elle. Incapable d'entendre ce qu'elles se racontaient a cette distance, il repris faussement sa lecture. Quelques fois il s'en etait amusé, cela faisait pour ainsi dire 1 an, qu'il n'avait plus lu veritablement un livre.

Le Frere de Linda, alors inscrit au college de Sunnydale, fut chargé sur sa demande de selectionner les candidates au role de Tueuse, selon des criteres préétablis. 

Blonde, de stature moyenne, peut etre menue. Une fille a reputation bizarre.

Le choix avait eté facile. Tout designait Buffy Summers.

Suivirent 3 mois d'observation, sa vie, son œuvre, ses amis. Harris, Rosenberg, Chase, le Vieux Giles. Sa famille, Joyce, Dawn.

Dawn.

A quelques metre de lui, les sœurs Summers s'agiterent, des regards se porterent sur lui. Elles parlaient de lui.

Rien qui ne devait le concerner, tout du moins en apparence, rester en retrait du monde. Fermer les yeux pour ne pas etre vu, attendre son heure…

Pour cela, il aimait cette table du campus, un angle de vision irreprochable, malgres la discretion du lieu. Le secret pour ne pas etre remarqué etait simple, ne pas se cacher, etre le plus banal possible. Il n'avait jamais eté quelqu'un de tres populaire, de toute facon...

Bien sure, il y'avait parfois des exceptions a la regle. A quelques mois de là, un groupe de types etaient venus lui chercher des noises, histoire de s'approprier son argent. Alors que sans un regard sur eux, il leur avait offert sans resistance sa petite monnaie, le plus grand d'entre eux avait, dans un ricanement, exigé qu'il degage de leur table.

Le "leur table" avait eté l'expression de trop.

Apres s'etre manger un coup de pied en plein visage, le garcon avait decidé de le laisser tranquille, et d'aller se faire examiner en infirmerie le 'Nike' qui ornait desormais son front.

La meilleur decision possible.

S'etirant au soleil, a quelques jours seulement de l'etape finale de son plan, il trouva la vie delicieuse.

Tout marchait comme sur des roulettes.

Tranquillement, il se laissa aller a fredonner son petit hymne national personnel.

L'attacher a une chaise, et puis lacher les chiens. L'entendre hurler, les bruits de mastications, les grognements heureux des gentils toutous, arrachant a l'enfant leurs os tant desirés.

Tant de facon de faire souffrir Dawn Summers…

*****

-Buffy, ne te retourne pas, il est derriere toi.

Sourire d'une grande sœur vers sa cadette, la tendresse de la voir aux prises avec un amour de jeunesse.

-Comment il s'appelle deja, Peter…?

-Sandoval. Peter Sandoval.

-Dawn Sandoval… ca sonne bien.

Sourire complice, le regard de sa sœur, faussement agacée . Buffy, apres avoir longtemps debattu en secret avec elle meme jugea adecquate de poser la question tant evitée.

-La soirée de Sadie Hawkins, c'est pour bientôt, je crois bien... Les Filles qui invitent les garcons… Tu compte respecter la tradition avec celui ci ?

Hochement de tete, le sourire reveur mais contenue qu'elle meme avait arborée au meme age.

Monsieur Sandoval, pensa Buffy, j'espere que vous vous montrerez digne de ma petite sœur…

*****

__

16 jours.

Un samedi apres midi classique, en famille, seul devant la telé… Son pere, dans le garage, continuant de reparer la voiture de son frere, malgres qu'il n'ai plus ouvert le capot que pour regarder fixement le moteur, pendant des heures entieres… Sa mere, quelques part en ville, aidant frenetiquement a la mise en œuvre des futures reunions Baptistes, alors qu'a quelques années de là, elle avait maudit son Dieu sur le corps exangue de son ainé…

Depuis 4 ans que son frere etait mort, Peter avait du , les bonnes journées, echanger moins de 10 mots avec ses parents, Bonjours et Bonsoirs compris. Meme s'ils n'avaient pas divorcés, il en etait de meme entre eux, la force du Drame les maintenant ensemble, bien que tout sauf veritablement Unis. Ils restaient, heureusement pour son plan, tout du moins en apparence, la classique famille americaine heureuse, avec tartes aux pommes, deux voitures, micro-onde, ecran de TV geant et cable piraté. Des braves gens et leur fils si gentil, passant la tondeuse pour les Bendell, accompagnant les gamins du voisinage pour Halloween, le genre de voisins qu'on ne soupconne jamais.

La famille modele, heureuse…

Comme souvent depuis 4 ans, Linda etait passée en debut d'apres midi, s'inquietant de ce que Peter devenait. Ils avaient parlés, comme souvent de tout et de rien, puis etaient montés dans la chambre de Benjamin, laissée intacte par sa mere, et encore encombrée, presque exactement, de ce desordre qui y régnait deja de son vivant. Comme souvent depuis 4 ans ils avaient ris de retrouver sa collection de Cartes de Basketball, son Action Figure collector de Godzilla, sa collection de mangas Akira… 

Comme souvent depuis 4 ans, sur le lit de Benji, Peter avait laisser pleurer sur ses genoux celle qui aurait du devenir sa belle Sœur, sans parvenir a trouver les mots qui soulageraient sa douleur. 

4 ans de solitude, de cauchemars, de larmes retenues… Son Enfer personnel.

Lui menotter les mains, lui attacher les pieds, la laisser deperir et hurler dans une cave insonorisée, jours apres jours, peut etre semaines apres semaines s'il s'y prenais bien, apres lui avoir bruler paupieres et plante des pieds.

Tant de facon de faire souffrir Dawn Summers…

*****

__

14 jours.

-Je suis trop nulle…

-Dawn, invite le, lance toi, ne fait pas tant d'histoires…crois moi, les mecs adorent les filles qui font le premier pas. Celles qui leurs offrent des choses, aussi. Essaye des sandwichs maisons, avec Pastrami et double fromage. Et aussi des cornichons, beaucoup de cornichons, coupés fins…

-Aurais tu faim, Alex ?

-Un peu, oui, je crois que je vais aller faire un tour a la cuisine…

*****

__

12 jours.

-Personne ne te force a le faire, Dawn…

-Mais j'ai envie de le faire, Tara. J'ai envie de l'inviter !

-Mais tu as peur qu'il dise non, c'est ca ?

-Non, j'ai peur qu'il hurle de rire, et me dise qu'il prefere passer son Vendredi soir seul plutot qu'avec une Buse comme moi…

-Si tu veux, on pourra jouer au Scrabble, ce soir là.

-Willow, cherie, je ne crois pas que ce soit le genre de reponse qu'il faille donner a Dawn.

*****

__

9 jours.

-Si j'avais encore un demon de la vengeance, et qu'il avait le culot de te dire non, je pourrais lui declencher de l'acné dans des zones du corps qu'il n'avait meme jamais pensé avoir.

*****

__

7 jours

-Tu veux que j'aille lui demander pour toi ?

-Heu, c'est gentil, Spike, mais…

*****

__

6 jours

-Mr Giles ?

-Dawn, je peux t'aider en quelques chose ?

-Heu.. Non, finalement, non, laissez tomber.

*****

__

5 jours

-Demain ?

-Demain.

-Tu es sure de toi cette fois ?

-Certaine, Buffy.

*****

__

4 jours

-Peter ?

Il se retourne sur elle, lui offrant son plus joli sourire.

Pendant une seconde, Dawn manque de begayer. 

-Dawney ?

Il a les yeux verts. Clairs comme le Jade.

-Tu ne porte plus de lunettes ?

Son ami porte ses mains sur ses yeux, formant de ses index et pouces de fausses montures, avant de laisser echapper un petit rire complice. Elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi beau, Angel pouvait aller se rhabiller.

-Verres de contact. Je les porte jamais normalement, mais j'ai marché sur mes lunettes ce matin.

-Pas de chance, mais ca te va bien. Un petit coté Clark Kent.

De nouveau son sourire.

-Et bien alors, Dawnie, c'est adopté. Par contre, pour apprendre a voler, ce sera un peu plus long !

Lui rendre son sourire, il est vraiment beau. Lui repondre aussi. Va y, demande lui…

-Tu… tu sais qu'il y'a une soirée la semaine prochaine, une soirée ou les filles invitent les garcons ?

-Sadie Hawkins ? Wilson et Bender m'en ont parler, oui. Danse, punch, une fille mignonne a son bras, ca doit etre sympa.

Va y Dawn, demande lui, tu ne risque rien…Buffy tue des Vampires, tu peux bien inviter un garcon a une soirée…

-Justement, tu…y va avec quelqu'un ?

-Non, personne ne m'a invité encore.

YES !!!

-Et… Si on t'invitais, tu dirais oui ?

Son regard dans le sien. Qu'il dise non, et elle mourrait de honte.

-Et… Si on m'invitais, je devrais passer la prendre a quelle heure ? 19h30, ce serait bien ?

Dieu existait, finalement.

-Je suis sure qu'elle sera impatiente.

-Super.

-Super.

Elle se retourne, sous ses pas, un nuage rose. Il a dis oui.

-Heu, Dawnie ?…

Arretée en plein mouvement, une vague de terreur parcourant son dos.

Ca y'est, il a reflechie, il revient sur sa decision…

-Que je fasse pas d'erreur, c'est bien toi qui m'invite, hein ?

-Heu… Oui ?

-Super.

-Super...

Non seulement Dieu existe, mais en plus il a de l'humour.

*****

__

3 jours.

3 Mois que je l'observe, dans son sommeil, que j'ai capté le potentiel du garcon... Une telle souffrance, une telle abnégation, un tel desespoir...

Je connais son plan, je l'ai lu dans ses reves. Je vais l'aider a ce que ca se passe pour le mieux.

Je suis Ulfern, le Trickster de cette Dimension, le faiseur de farce... Ravi de faire votre connaissance... 

*****

__

2 jours.

Ultime repetition. La derniere avant le grand soir.

L'endroit, la methode…

Tout etait parfait.

Simplicité et repetition, rien ne pouvait rater.

Il ricana interieurement. Le dernier couplet de son petit hymne national personnel.

Le seul qu'il n'ai jamais improvisé, imaginé peu de temps apres que son plan se soit imposé a son esprit.

Une methode d'aproche, un plan structuré, du temps pour tout mettre en place.

Et sa chanson.

La voir partir heureuse, la croire en securité, puis entendre ses cris de peur et de souffrance hurlés par telephone, sans rien ne pouvoir y faire. Ni magie, ni courage, ni force. Juste se savoir inutile avec tant de pouvoir. Entendre mourir son cœur au loin, sans rien pouvoir y faire.

Tant de facon, oui tant de facons de faire souffrir Buffy Summers…

Mais Dawn, est ce que j'aurais le courage…

*****

__

15 heures.

Je le regarde sortir de chez lui, tout sourire, tout a son plan.

Il en sera malheureux toute sa vie, mais son plan est infaillible. 

Enfin, tant que je m'en mele pas, c'est comme tout...

*****

__

7h

-Comment tu me trouve, serieusement ? 

Buffy regarda sa soeur, et se demanda depuis combien de temps elle avait pu ne pas la voir, tant elle etait devenue belle. Comme souvent elle oublia que la jeune fille face a elle n'etait qu'une invention, un artefact magique, pour preferer se rendre compte a quel point elle pouvait ressembler a leur grand mere jeune, dans les albums de familles. Dawn lui lanca un sourire plein d'espoir, son visage s'illumina. Elle manqua de ne pas trouver les mots.

-Tu es...magnifique, Dawn. Vraiment magnifique.

La serrant dans ses bras, elle se retint de pleurer. Aussi noire qu'etait sa vie depuis sa resurrection, au moins avait elle toujours Dawn. 

*****

__

5 heures

Il ajusta son col une derniere fois, et referma la porte de sa voiture. 

Pour la premiere fois de sa vie, a maintenant dix metres de la maison Summers, il eu une legere apprehension.

Que savait t'il du statut de Tueuse, finalement ? N'avait t'elle pas des pouvoirs psychique, la possibilité de lire dans son esprit, quelques chose comme ca ? N'allait t'elle pas decouvrir ses intentions avant meme que la porte soit refermée derriere lui ?

Et les sorcieres, qui vivait avec elles, n'etaient t'elle pas capable de tels prodiges ?

Il respira profondement, serrant des poings dans ses poches. Tout se passerait bien, il devait en rester persuadé. Tout avait eté pensé dans les moindres details, tout avait eté pensé, reflechi, calibré, etudié.

RIEN, mais rien du tout, ne pouvait arriver.

Un instant il s'imagina voir une ombre, du coin de l'oeil, un homme l'observant. Mais non, rien. Il ne devait pas ceder a la panique.

De nouveau calme, respirant normalement, il s'avanca vers son destin.

Tout se passerait bien.

*****

__

4h59.

De derriere la fenetre, Tara s'amusait de regarder le cavalier de Dawn, en plein acces de nervosité.

-Ton cavalier est là Dawn. Et il est a croquer.

Le regard de l'enfant s'aggrandis, sa respiration s'accelera.

-Buffy, je ne suis plus sure de...

Une main sur son epaule, rassurante, apaisante... Sa soeur, la Tueuse.

Allons Dawn, tu as affronté des vampires, des monstres, Glory, meme...Tu ne va pas avoir peur de Peter, quand meme ?

Ben si, justement...

-Calme toi, Dawn. Tout va bien se passer.

Comme si elle repondait a une angoisse interieure, la voix de sa soeur, de Buffy, chaleureuse et aimante. Quelques chose en l'enfant se rechauffe, alors que la sonnette resonne dans la maison.

Remontant l'escalier, dans l'attente de faire son entrée officielle, Dawn Summers respire, suivie de pres de Tara. 

Tout se passerait bien.

*****

__

4h58

Passer la porte, faire face a la Tueuse. La sorciere rousse aussi est là.

Pour la premiere fois de sa vie, il entend la voix de Buffy Summers.

-Tu dois etre Peter, c'est ca ?

*****

__

4h55

Je suis en face de la maison, tout au spectacle.

Un moment, j'ai cru qu'il ne rentrerais pas, qu'il allait partir en courant, en proie a la terreur, ou a un deplorable acces de conscience...

Mais non, il avait passé la porte, tout sourire.

Etonnant Gamin. Meme en sachant ce qu'il a traversé ces dernieres années, je ne m'attendait pas a autant de force de caractere...

J'ai presque des remords a foutre en l'air son joli plan...

Presque...

*****

__

0h44

"De retour avant minuit, c'est entendu ?"

"Oui mademoiselle Summers."

Il avait craint plus de precautions, de la part de sa famille.

Une simple photo, prise par la sorciere blonde, les regard attendris de ses chaperonnes, mieux que prevu. 

A 4h de là, il avait pu recommencer a respirer normalement.

Enfin, presque, en tout cas.

Dawn dans ses bras, les dernieres mesures du dernier slow de la soirée.

Pendant une seconde, il s'est abandonné a la musique, au tourbillon des sensations, a la chaleur bienveillante de sa partenaire. 

Pendant une seconde, il s'est effrayer de ses actions a venir. Dawn est une innocente, une des plus gentille fille qu'il ai de sa vie croisé. Lui faire du mal ne lui rendra pas son frere.

Pendant une seconde, il a voulu que la musique ne s'arrete jamais, la tete de la jeune fille sur son epaule, les yeux fermés.

Tout au plaisir d'un instant de chaleur humaine... Son premier depuis longtemps.

Finalement, le silence, ou ce qui en est le plus approchant.

Le froid des chairs se separant.

Le moment de passer a l'attaque.

-Ca te dis de prendre l'air 5 minutes, Dawn ?

Leur regard se rencontrent. Les reponses vocales ne sont pas toujours necessaires.

Dieu qu'elle est belle...

*****

__

0h16

Sonnerie de telephone. Buffy decroche.

-Allo ?

-Buffy Summers ?

-C'est moi, oui ?

-Dawn est avec moi, Mademoiselle Summers. J'adore sa petite robe bleue.

Un lourd silence, des deux cotés du combiné. Calmement, elle ose reprendre la parole.

-Que voulez vous.

-Vous entendre hurler. Entendre vos cris de desespoir depuis l'endroit ou je suis.

De nouveau le silence. Une petite pause dramatique.

-Si vous avez un probleme avec moi, reglez le avec moi. Laissez Dawn en dehors de ca.

-Je n'ai pas votre force, Miss Summers. Je ne ferais jamais le poids, ce serait injuste.

En elle , quelques chose se glace. Il sait ce qu'elle est. Il ne plaisante pas. De son coté, il peux presque sentir sa peur remonter la ligne telephonique.

-Dites moi ce que je dois faire, mais ne lui faites pas de mal, par pitié. Vous voulez de l'argent ?

Sa voix commence a trembler, ses yeux se mouillent. Inquietes, Tara et Willow se rapprochent.

-Est t'elle gauchere ou droitiere, Miss Summers ?

-Pourquoi demandez vous ca ?

-Je veux savoir par ou commencer a trancher. Les doigts, puis le poignet, puis le coude...vous savez ce que c'est...Alouette, Alouette, je te couperais...

-Faites lui le moindre mal et je vous tuerais. Je vous tuerais, vous m'entendez ?

Le tremblement devient sanglot, la voix hurlement. De l'autre coté du combiné, quelqu'un sourit.

-C'est ce qu'a dit son jeune ami, aussi. Paix a son ame, lui n'a pas souffert. Elle n'aura pas cette chance, de ca, au moins, vous pouvez etre sure. Je vais lui faire mal, mal au point ou elle en oubliera meme d'appeler a l'aide sa grande soeur cherie, mal au point que malgres la distance, vous en sentirez l'onde de choc...Mal a en oublier meme de penser...

La Tueuse tombe a genoux. Elle n'est plus que larmes, supplications.

-Pitié...Je ferais ce que vous voudrez...Tout ce que vous voudrez. Pitié...

-Preparez de la bande adhesive, alors. Avec un peu de chance, vous pourrez l'enterrer cercueil ouvert.

Clic. Fin de communication.

La derniere reponse aurait pu etre mieux tournée, plus dramatique, plus horrifique, plus Hannibal Lecter....

Pas le temps de faire dans l'innoubliable, dommage.

La Suite, maintenant.

*****

__

0h05

a 5 minutes de minuit.

La situation a changée, il en est conscient.

Il l'aime.

Sur sa poitrine, un pieu , taillé avec soin, des heures de travail, des dizaines d'essais, pour en faire la lame necessaire a l'execution de son plan. A l'heure qu'il est, s'il suivait celui ci a la lettre, il devrait normalement se preparer a le lui enfoncer dans le coeur.

La laisser mourir dans ses bras, le regard en larme, toute a sa surprise et a sa souffrance...

Deposer son cadavre devant la maison de sa Tueuse de soeur.

Puis disparaitre a jamais de Sunnydale.

Un plan simple.

A une erreur pret. 

Il n'est pas un tueur.

Et elle est belle, et il ne veux pas la tuer.

Il ne peux plus rentrer chez lui non plus, et reprendre sa vie.

Une belle soirée. La plus belle soirée.

Dawn frissonne, et il se defait de sa veste, allant pour lui en couvrir les epaules.

Leurs regards se croisent.

De superbes yeux bleus.

-Peter...

Elle ferme les yeux, se penche vers lui, attendant pour leur premier baiser.

Le final d'un instant tel qu'elle le revait. Son chevalier, l'esperance d'une vie.

Le pieu resté discretement dans sa main, il sourit, tant il fini par trouver la vie ironique. Deux ans que lui ne reve plus.

Deux ans qu'il ne ferme plus les yeux.

*****

__

0h02

Dans la maison Summers, tout n'est plus que sanglots. Buffy, aux portes de la crise de nerf, pleure sur les genoux de Tara, alors qu'elle vient de trouver une main de jeune fille sur le devant de sa porte. Au moins respecte t'elle sa part du contrat, je l'entend effectivement hurler depuis l'endroit ou je suis.

Amusant.

Si elle ne s'etait pas immediatement ecroulée en hurlements, elle aurait peut etre noté que la main en question etait deja exangue de tout sang, morte depuis des heures. La derniere touche au final que j'avait desiré .

Mais certes il est des observations logiques difficiles, lorsque l'on imagine sa soeur unique et adorée torturée et mutilée a mort.

La joie de la nature humaine, si attachée aux details...

Je suis le Trickster, et ceci est la premiere part de mon plan. Un gag a 4 bandes, la boule 4 dans le trou.

*****

__

0h00. Instant final.

Il court a en perdre haleine, echappant a un ennemi que lui n'arrive meme pas a definir.

Il n'a pas pu la tuer. 

Tout est aller trop vite.

Il se souvient avoir vu le vampire surgir des fourrés. Sans reflechir, il se voit ensuite avoir poussé Dawn derriere lui, le pieu a la main.

Finalement, plus rien, si ce n'est le nuage de cendre inhumaines, et le regard de Dawn, etrangement lumineux.

Son regard et son corps, soudainement tres proche, irradiant de chaleur.

Sans un mot, leurs levres se joignent. Son premier baiser. Pour la premiere fois, il ferme les yeux.

Des secondes qui parraissent des années. Des secondes qui compteront parmis les plus belles de sa vie.

Dans le silence, il la sent commencer a le deshabiller, oter sa veste, s'attaquer a sa chemise...

...defaire sa ceinture...

Defaire sa ceinture ???!!!

Dans un soupirs, une des mains de sa proie s'egare sur un endroit ou elle n'a pas a etre. Vraiment, vraiment pas.

Il rouvre les yeux, et croise son regard.

Pas ce qu'il avait prevue. Vraiment, vraiment pas ce qu'il avait prevu.

Alors qu'elle se detache de lui dans un dernier gloussement, s'attaquant aux bretelles de sa propre robe avec urgence, il sais ce qu'il lui reste a faire.

Jamais princesse offrant sa virginité a son chevalier n'aura vu, de toute l'histoire humaine, celui ci fuir avec un tel empressement.

*****

__

+ 1 mn

Il ne court plus desormais, et tarde a reprendre son souffle. 

Jamais il ne s'est senti aussi nul de sa vie.

-Tres nul en effet, le sommet de la nullité, meme...

Une voix, derriere lui. Il se retourne.

Un monstre. Un demon. Peau rouge, cheveux noirs, costume jaune d'excellente facture...

On rencontre vraiment de tout, dans cette ville...

-Vous me voulez quoi ?

-Je dois reconnaitre que tu m'as decu, Peter... J'etait sure que tu la tuerais...

Merde...

-Bon sang, sans ce vampire, je l'aurais tué, sans rire...

-Je te crois. Tu t'en serais voulu comme t'imagine pas, tu te serais suicidé d'ici peu, mais tu l'aurais tué.

Le demon lui paru immediatement antipathique... 

-En quoi ca vous regarde, je peux savoir ? Vous etes quoi, l'aide Sociale des enfers ?

-Amusant... En fait, si tu as raté ton petit plan a la Mission Impossible, c'est a cause de moi.

-Ah oui ? et comment vous avez fait ?

-J'ai payé le vampire...

-QUOI ?

La plus pitoyable tentative de coup de poing jamais vue du tard, L'enfant est au sol, un demon sur le dos, a demi hilare...

-Ca va, tu es calmé petit d'homme ?

-SALE CON !

-Okay, donc, il es temps de faire une chose qui va tout de suite ameliorer nos rapports...

La main du demon s'abat sur le crane de Peter Sandoval, et son cerveau implose. Des milliers de de vies de souvenirs s'abattent sur sa memoire, et il comprend tout. Pourquoi son frere est sorti ce soir là. Pourquoi et comment Angel a recuperé son ame, et vecu une eternité de souffrance. La vraie nature de Dawn, et l'amour de sa soeur pour elle, au point d'avoir choisi de mourir en secret de tous... Pendant un instant il sait tout, et voit tout. Il vois Buffy hurler de douleur, dans l'ombre de sa chambre, alors qu'elle croit sa soeur torturées en un endroit ou elle ne peux la defendre, et il sais sa vengeance assouvie. Il voit aussi Dawn, rentrant seule chez elle, les larmes aux yeux. Il sait alors ce qu'il reste a faire...

Croisant le regard du demon, celui ci lui sourit, et se relevant, lui tend la main pour l'aider.

-Ca va mieux ?

-J'ai...compris.

Sourire entendu des deux parts.

-Je t'aime bien, l'humain, ca fait un moment que je t'observe.

-J'ai vu... J'ai vu beaucoup de choses...

-Beaucoup de choses disparaitrons, dans les heures a venir, Peter... Et tu sais ce que j'attend de toi...

-Je l'ai compris. Et je l'accepte. Neanmoins, j'aimerais...faire une derniere chose, avant de disparaitre...

Ricanement du demon. 

-Cours. Peter Sandoval, va faire ce que tu as a faire... mais fait vite, elle n'est plus tres loin de chez elle...

*****

Il la rattrape finalement, a bout de souffle.

-DAWN !!!

Il la serre dans ses bras, ses yeux encore en pleurs. En silence, il tire ses lunettes de sa poche, et les lui tend.

Un souvenir de lui a elle, le dernier avant qu'elle ne l'oublie.

Leurs levres se lient, tendres plus que passionnées. Quelques part en elle, et malgres le sortilege qui debute sur ses levres, Dawn n'oubliera jamais Peter... 

Tu merite le Bonheur, petite Dawn...

Dans sa chambre, allongée sur son lit, Buffy Summers, en larmes, ignore les raisons de son desespoirs. 

Demain sera un autre jour, mais jusqu'a cette date, elle pleurera, telle est ma decision.

Je suis Ulfern, le Trickster de ce monde, et ceci est mon dernier message, je prend ma retraite.

*****

__

Epilogue ?

1 an a passé.

Dieu que Dawn est belle, ce matin.

je ne devrait pas etre ici.

Ma mission en ce monde est d'amener le Chaos, et le temps que je passe ici, c'est autant que je ne passe pas a faire ce pour quoi je suis immortel, desormais.

Le deal avec Ulfern etait simple. Reprendre sa place, disparaitre des memoires, mais il faisait revenir a la vie mon frere. Comme si j'avais hesiter un instant.

Mais la revoir encore une fois, revoir son sourire, cela vallait vraiment le coup.

De temps en temps, la nuit, je sais qu'elle reve de mon visage, meme si elle ignore qui je suis le chevalier en armure qui la sauve des Dragons, des Vampires, des Déesses des Enfers... Je suis celui qui fait que ses reves tournent bien, et que depuis une année, elle ne fait pour ainsi dire plus de cauchemars...

Tant de facon, tant de facon de faire rever Dawn Summers…

De temps en temps, dans son sommeil, mon nom lui revient...

"Je t'aime, Petey..."

Je t'aime, Dawnie, mon unique amour, ma splendide, ma douce...Dors tranquillement, je protege tes reves...

La vie est une chose etrange...

Je suis Peter Sandoval, le nouveau Trickster de cette Dimension, le faiseur de farce... Ravi de faire votre connaissance... 

The End.


End file.
